Hybrid Romantica
by MidnightRedEyes
Summary: Akihiko, Kamijou and Miyagi have been living normal lives until now... "The Hybrid Child is neither human nor robot but gains the ability to grow through the affection and care given to it." Either through chance or fate, they each receive three separate dolls who are a part of the last series, the only HCs that exist in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : So this must be like the 400th time I'm rereading the Hybrid Child series PLUS the 1000th time I'm rereading all the Junjou chappies that have come out so far.**

**I really like Nakamura-sensei's idea. For those of you who do not know about the Hybrid Child :**

**It's a doll that grows only when love and affection are shown to it. It was created for male fantasy, the doll is almost exactly human and feels human as well. However it's extremely different deep inside.**

**So since I'm still stuck for ideas, I'll name the stories _Hybrid Romantica, Egoist and Terrorist xD_**

**There's gonna be a lot of chapters so you'd better brace yourself xD**

**I'll begin with Hybrid Romantica xD and a small bit of Hybrid Egoist. **

**I really need help, do you think the HC Misaki should go to school? HC Nowaki should become a pediatrician? HC Shinobu should become a student? **

**Leave your thoughts ;)**

_~ Hybrid Romantica - Chapter 01 ~_

_- 5 days ago - **  
**_

"U—Usagi-san! I'm really sorry to suddenly come here without any warning but I have a huge favor to ask!" Exclaimed the voice of Takahashi Takahiro, a businessman who was not only a great friend to Usami Akihiko but also his secret-crush.

Akihiko looked up at his friend, bemused. His lilac irises reflecting amusement and his silvery hair slightly disheveled from having woken up an hour ago. "You know that I'd do anything I could for you."

"I'm moving out of my apartment since I bought a house for both myself and Mami-chan but I was cleaning yesterday and I found something my parents had given me long ago, long before their..." He began, unable to continue.

Akihiko looked at him in concern and tried to pry away the subject of their deaths, "So what was it you found?"

Takahiro passed a pamphlet towards Akihiko. "It's called a Hybrid Child. Depending on the amount of love given to it by the owner, it grows and develops humanely feelings and gains the ability to walk and talk."

"And you're telling me this...?"

"If you can, I want you to look after Misaki. Since he grew to be an eighteen year old at least, It'd be a waste to dispose of him since no more HC's are to be created. Misaki was a really nice person too, at first he couldn't even walk or talk but he began to even cook towards the latter part! I suppose I forgot about him when I got married." Takahiro began, reliving the memories of the past.

"Understood. I'll take it in."

"Really? Really?! Usagi-san! Thank you! Oh, and to make him grow, you need to show him love and affection until he even shows feelings towards you. You just need to make him trust you!"

"Of course, it's for my childhood friend after all!" Smiled Akihiko, holding his hand out which Takahiro began to shake vigorously and gratefully. _"And for the person I love..."_

* * *

Akihiko surveyed the doll at first, taking in its appearance. Closed and peaceful eyes, it was still impossible to determine what color his irises were. His figure was not well-built at all and his brown hair seemed to fit his figure entirely.

"What a cute doll." He mused with a slight chuckle, running his hands over its hair. A slight gasp echoed from his mouth and he kneeled down beside it and ran all his fingers through, feeling the softness and silkiness of his hair, it felt incredibly human. He focused his attention on its skin and let his eyes widen, it was pleasantly warm.

"Time to see how it works. Hmm... Misaki. A girl's name but it suits him." He chuckled as he fumbled about. "There's no switch." He mused looking at the booklet. "So I have to call out his name? Takahashi Misaki." He stated aloud.

The doll suddenly sat up and blinked its eyes which revealed themselves to be a beautiful tint of emerald green.

Akihiko felt his heart skip a beat. It was horribly cruel to have such a beautiful thing, that too, considering that it was not real.

It continued to stare at him till suddenly its features turned to become more human.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Takahashi Misaki!" It exclaimed, an enthusiastic smile taking on it's face.

Akihiko remained silent, completely swept away by its features. He couldn't believe... Why would Takahiro throw away something so amazing?

"Excuse me?" The HC mumbled, poking at Akihiko's forehead since he was kneeling right beside him. "Sir?"

"U-Usami A-Akihiko..." He stuttered, still taking in the sheer miracle before him.

"U-Usagi-san?" The HC murmured sleepily, then rubbing at its eyes.

Akihiko's face took on a sudden and unexpected smile and he patted his head gently, "Yes..."

* * *

_~ Hybrid Egoist - Chapter 01 ~_

"What the hell? A package?" Muttered Kamijou Hiroki, surveying the package which lay in front of his door. "Professor, did you order something?" He sighed, turning to look at professor Yō Miyagi who was reading the newspaper.

"Eh~ Package? Ahh... Not that I remember, maybe it's your secret admirer!" He winked, looping an arm around the assistant professor.

"Professor, please take your arms off me before I sue you for sexual harassment." He mumbled, a dangerous aura surrounding him, indicating that Miyagi had better let go or else...

"Still, it's strange that anyone would want to send YOU a present, unless it's your parents." Miyagi continued, trying to think whether he had ordered the package himself.

Hiroki sighed and sat on his chair, "Well, whatever it is. It can wait. It's just another 45 minutes till we're off." He stated, taking up a random book and looking at the distractedly.

"Aww, don't you wanna open it with me?" Teased Miyagi, sipping at his coffee.

"Like hell I would." Came back the short and curt reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Sometimes I wonder who invented school... My school started just last week and already I'm bombarded with projects I have no idea on what to do with. That didn't make any sense... XD Well, I have no idea what I should do for these projects.**

**Anyhow, I'm really sorry for not having posted this earlier. This is one of the reasons I hate school. It gets in the way of my writing! **

**Maybe I'm a bit late in saying this but if you are a Justin Timberlake and Michael Jackson fan, you should check out their new single. I know Michael is dead but I have no idea how or when this was made but it was released recently O.o It's called "Love Never Felt So Good"**

**So I decided to send HC Misaki to school, it'll apply to HC Shinobu and Hc Nowaki, with the exception of Nowaki already getting a job because of his experience ^^ Now I seriously wonder whether I should bring in that guy who made the HCs in the first place... Mmm...**

**DISCLAIMER : Hybrid Child does not belong to me, neither does Junjou Romantica but this is my idea to combine the two together! **

_~ Hybrid Egoist - Chapter 02 ~_

The weary professor slumped on his couch after having carefully removed the stack of books which were a threat to his safety. He sighed and rubbed his aching temples with his fingers, he was always accustomed to the silence of his apartment. It made him think as though he were in a library, it gave him a feeling of happiness.

He had always loved literature, it never seemed to be a chore when his parents told him to read. As a child, he was interested in words and sayings and his best friend was the dictionary.

He cocked his head towards the parcel and raised his eyebrows. He couldn't help but feel curious, who on Earth would be sane enough to send him a package? He had made it clear that he didn't want anything from the students and the students were happy enough to file out of his classroom as soon as the lesson was over. To them, he was Onii Kamijou, the teacher who pelted them with books unless they studied.

Soon enough, he found himself tearing the wrapping open, revealing a strange doll-like figure which was practically gargantuan size. Well, it seemed a few feet taller than him anyway.

The doll had hair which seemed to be of a bluish black, it neatly framed the face which was adorned by a pleasant smile even though it didn't seem to be awake or such.

Kamijou stared at the pamphlet in his hands as he tried to assess what he should do. He was debating whether it would be a good idea to toss it out, give it to a small girl or possibly to keep it for himself. Though he did not want to admit it, he liked the look of it. Even though it seemed to be free of all the danger in the world, the smile on it's face gave it the charm.

"Kusama... Nowaki?"

The doll sat up abruptly, opening eyes which were revealed to be a rare shade of navy blue. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Kusama Nowaki, thank you for being my owner." It bowed.

* * *

_~ Hybrid Terrorist - Chapter 01 ~_

Miyagi was content with having bullied his assistant professor, Kamijou Hiroki. Indeed, he always loved to tease the man. Considering that it was easy to make him flustered and to make him uncomfortable at the same time, Miyagi would go to such unreachable depths to make the impossible happen. Which was also why he had arrived home late.

Shopping for a nasty trick sweet was his plan and he had managed to get a one which looked incredibly deceiving to the naked-eye. The wrapper was orange and it didn't seem harmful at all but he was informed by the shopkeeper that the sweet itself was of such a bitter flavor, that when bitten, people must resist the urge to throw-up and puke.

With a whistle of a tune he himself had made up, he opened his apartment door only to be greeted by the sight of the shoes belonging to a woman. He sighed, closing the door behind him and surveyed the place to see if there were any changes.

"Oh, Miyagi, there you are. I was about to dump this garbage to you, I don't have time for it anymore." Shrugged Risako Takatsuki, thrusting a "human" towards Miyagi and then leaving in a guilty manner.

Miyagi almost collapsed with the force of being pushed with such a thing. "Dammit..." He cursed, rubbing the back of his head and glaring at the human. "Oi... You'd better get out of my apartment..." He stated gruffly.

The human just lay still, in a manner as though it were dead.

"Oi! I'm talking to you..." He muttered, tapping the brown-head with the tip of his shoe. "Damn you Takatsuki..." He cursed, glancing at the time and then moving towards the kitchen.

The doll propped itself up and stared at the departing figure, blinking large grey eyes which were soon narrowed into tiny slits. "Yō Miyagi." It mumbled to itself, as if determining the fate of something terrible.

* * *

_~ Hybrid Romantica - Chapter 02 ~_

Usami Akihiko rubbed at his eyes and somehow forced himself to sit up. He didn't recall having collapsed on the floor however, staring at the blank screen of his laptop made him realize what exactly had happened. Spending time on thinking up a new storyline for his next book was rare and unfortunately for him, he had fallen asleep again.

What surprised him was the delicious smell which seemed to come from his kitchen. Thoroughly mystified, he pushed the door open himself only to find the doll from the morning beside the stove. It happened to be stirring something.

"What are you doing?" He found himself asking, crossing his broad shoulders and trying to take on a serious tone to his voice.

"You seemed tired so I thought you wouldn't mind a meal... Forgive me if I have done wrong in doing so." The HC Misaki bowed apologetically, his actions able to be passed off as completely human.

"What were you cooking?"

"Rice and curry, wieners and salmon. Why?"

"Make them octopus wieners!" Akihiko exclaimed in determination, gazing deeply into Misaki's emerald eyes.

"EH?! Are you still a kid or something?" Stated the incredulous kid, hesitant to do so in fear that it was simply in jest.

"Will... I... Never have... Octopus wieners?" Akihiko croaked out weakly, suddenly collapsing beside Misaki.

"OKAY! You stupid Usagi-san, you're not a kid anymore!" Misaki scolded, obliging to his command with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "Besides you're a great novelist!" He continued, his cheeks turning pink.

"How do you know about that?!"


End file.
